Le reflet de la lune
by Loloche
Summary: Le long de la rivière, elle s'enivre de l'odeur de la pluie qui glisse sur sa peau.


**_Texte écrit dans le cadre du concours A vos Claviers 2014 sur HPF._**

_•Le thème est au **bord de l'eau**.  
•Dans votre texte le nombre **42** a une signification particulière_

_•Vous devez faire apparaître les **5 sens**.  
•Vous devez faire apparaître les **4 éléments**_

* * *

_Quarante-deux jours._

La lune éclaire faiblement cette partie de la rivière. Des clapotis réguliers dessinent des cercles à la surface de l'eau. Comme au rythme d'une musique entrainante, elle danse en tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle rêve qu'elle chante un doux refrain. Un refrain aux paroles grisantes qui lui donne des frissons, qui lui fait ouvrir grand les yeux et qui la fait espérer. Elle stoppe son élan, elle a un tournis qui étrangement la fait redescendre un peu sur terre. Le son de la musique s'est arrêté en même temps que les nuages ont cessé de verser des litres d'eau sur le sol.

La pluie n'a aucune saveur pense-t-elle en léchant son doigt humide. Elle essuie ses joues de ses deux mains d'un geste presque inutile. Des larmes au goût salé coulent à présent sur ses lèvres comme pour remplacer ce liquide insipide qui a imbibé sa peau. Elle préfère vraiment les choses sucrées comme le chocolat ou les bonbons que sa mère lui offrait avant.

Avant que tous ces ténèbres n'envahissent sa vie. Elle veut leur échapper alors elle rêve. Elle s'invente un autre monde où elle la revoit. Dans ce monde où elle peut rire avec elle. Elle n'a qu'à fermer les yeux une seconde et imaginer cet autre décor, avec des plaines où les fleurs sont bleues, les nuages presque roses et les animaux prennent la forme qu'ils veulent. Les horribles créatures deviennent des licornes, les nuages gris deviennent un soleil et l'orage un feu de cheminée où il est bon de s'y réchauffer. La lune est toujours si belle dans cet univers, la nuit reste accueillante, presque réconfortante où elle se trouve.

_Quarante-deux jours._

En vérité, elle n'aime pas la nuit. Elle appelle souvent son père pour qu'il vienne la réconforter. Elle aime sentir cette présence apaisante avant de s'endormir. Pendant la nuit, elle ne peut jamais choisir ses rêves, c'est ça qui l'effraie le plus. Les cauchemars chassent son monde à elle et tout ce qu'elle y voit est incontrôlable. Durant ces instants interminables, elle entend cet éclat assourdissant, elle perçoit des cris et un silence, ce silence incroyablement menaçant. Elle ne veut plus de ce calme, elle préfère l'air mélodieux de la pluie qui tombe sur les flots. Elle choisit les rires à ces cris. Elle ne veut plus entendre cette voix. Elle ne veut plus distinguer ce visage sans les étoiles qui brillent sous ses paupières. Elle hurle et des bras viennent la serrer. Elle n'attend alors plus que le lever du jour pour s'imaginer ailleurs.

_Quarante-deux jours._

Elle admire la lune qui se cache à présent derrière les nuages, elle ne veut pas aller se coucher. Elle veut rester là toute l'éternité. Elle veut faire de sa vie un perpétuel voyage. Elle veut connaitre tous ces êtres qui peuplent cette terre. Elle veut être la première à poser son regard sur des créatures inconnues. Elle veut aller nager et rencontrer ces sirènes. Elle veut sentir toutes ces fleurs qui poussent sur ce sol nu. Elle veut compter toutes les étoiles dans le ciel et y voir la sienne.

Elle veut être seule mais en même temps cette solitude lui pèse si souvent.

_Quarante-deux jours._

Comme fera-t-elle pour survivre à tous les suivants ? Quarante-deux jours à se lever chaque matin et à se sentir si vide. Quarante-deux jours à compter les heures qui la séparent de la nuit. Quarante-deux jours à fuir la réalité. Il lui semble que cela fait des années qu'elle l'a perdue. Elle la reverra réellement un jour, elle est en intiment convaincue, ça l'aide à tenir. Elle écarte ses bras. Elle espère que la pluie va tomber et la transporte avec elle à des milliers de lieues d'ici. Loin, très loin de là. Loin de son odeur pour qu'elle oublie. Loin de sa maison. Loin de ses affaires. Loin de son père. Qu'elle voyage dans son monde. Que la pluie sonne le début des rêves. Que la lune éclaire la surface de l'eau, fasse briller la nuit et scintiller ses yeux. Que les flots des nuages inondent ses larmes sur ses joues et la noient dans son univers. Que le rythme la transporte et que ces quarante-deux jours ne soient plus qu'un très lointain souvenir. Qu'elle puisse devenir sourde à ses cris, aveugle à son visage terne, muette pour ne plus hurler dans ses pleurs. Qu'elle soit aussi loin que lui, ce cercle blanc dans ce ciel si noir. Qu'elle rejoigne l'imaginaire.

Et comme si le ciel l'avait écouté, une goutte touche délicatement son front. Elle éclate de rire et agite ses bras dans tous les sens. Elle entend des fleurs qui lui chuchotent des rimes, elle voit le vent qui lui souffle dans les cheveux et elle hurle sans écho sur cette chimère qui lui sourit. Elle aime son paradis rien qu'à elle. Il n'y a que sa mère qui a le droit d'y pénétrer. Elle la prend parfois dans ses bras et essaie de sentir son parfum. Elle lui demande parfois pourquoi elle l'a abandonnée dans ce monde si insipide. Etrangement, elle ne répond jamais à cette question. Elle semble si silencieuse ici alors qu'elle était si bavarde avant. Mais elle l'écoute, la console, lui sourit, lui coiffe ses cheveux blonds et lui fabrique des colliers de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Comme avant. Elle ne veut plus y penser alors elle lui raconte sa journée.

Elle s'était levée de bonne heure encore ce matin-là. Elle s'était rendue au rez-de-chaussée de leur maison et avait trouvé son père en train de déchirer en mille morceaux une feuille de papier. Elle l'avait vu s'asseoir à même le sol et pleurer en cachant son visage entre ses deux mains blanches. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il semblait être un autre père. Un père fragile, faible, triste et seul. Il criait et interrogeait le ciel sans attendre néanmoins de réponse. Elle l'avait admiré quelques minutes sans bouger sur la première marche de l'escalier. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. Elle aurait aimé l'emmener avec elle dans son paradis à cet instant. Il aurait pu revoir sa femme comme elle y voyait sa maman.

Sa mère lui caresse le bras ce qui lui provoque un délicat frisson. Elle peut presque y croire. Elle veut lui faire promettre de toujours venir la voir ici. Elle accepte d'un hochement de tête. Luna ferme ses yeux de petite fille et respire plus calmement. Elle reviendrait encore la voir. Une autre fois. Sa mère tient toujours ses promesses à présent.

_Quarante-deux jours._

Promets-moi que tu m'emmèneras voir la mer demain maman ? Sa mère avait été d'accord. On jettera des galets pour faire des ricochets sur l'eau maman ? Sa mère avait encore accepté en souriant avant de fermer la porte de la petite cabane près de la maison. Cette porte qui avait à tout jamais renfermé le dernier sourire de sa maman dans son atelier comme elle le nommait. Son père lui avait dit de jouer dehors. Elle avait obéi, un petit moment. Un bref instant avant d'entendre ce bruit sourd, de voir ces flammes, de ressentir ses cris au plus profond de son être. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller la voir ainsi. Cette image reste bloquée devant ses yeux pendant ses cauchemars.

Elle ne veut plus penser à tout ça, elle continue donc de parler à sa mère qui lui sourit tendrement. L'herbe est si verte dans ce monde, les pâquerettes sont si nombreuses qu'elles peuvent servir de tapis. On peut entendre au loin une cascade qui fredonne un air mélancolique. Elle plonge son regard dans les yeux qu'elle croie pétillants de sa maman et continue de parler. Elle ne veut plus raconter sa journée. Cela briserait son paradis qu'elle s'est créé. Alors elle parle de Poudlard. Elle dit qu'elle est pressée de recevoir cette lettre dans deux ans, ce parchemin qui l'enverra dans cette école pleine de magie et de rires. Cette école où elle veut tout apprendre, tout découvrir et là où elle pourra rencontrer tout un tas de jeunes sorciers.

Elle réalise qu'elle ne pourra pas la saluer sur le quai.

Pourquoi tout voulait la ramener à la réalité ? Alors qu'elle faisait tout pour y réchapper. Pourquoi tout la ramenait à elle ?

Quarante-deux jours. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Enfin ça aurait pu l'être, ça aurait dû.

Son père est incapable d'écrire un article pour son journal depuis quarante-deux jours et elle, elle est incapable de revenir dans la réalité. Elle préfère la sienne. Celle qui sera son guide tout au long de sa vie.


End file.
